The Capture of Lucy Preston
by JustLove201
Summary: Flynn had promised that they would work together one day turns out, he was right. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter in a story that I had hoped would be done before today but it probably won't be unless I can finish the second chapter quickly. I will be watching the new episode tonight but this story will be my own version of the episode and my version of season two. More notes at the end. I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

She knew. Agent Christopher knew...and it had been Rufus who had told her. Both Lucy and Wyatt had been relieved that Rufus had told Agent Christopher all they knew about Rittenhouse and in return she had told them about Connor Mason. Together the four of them had figured out that it was Rittenhouse who had funded Connor Mason's time machine project. Why they had funded Connor Mason's project had yet to be discovered but Lucy now had an understanding as to why their team had been formed.

Lucy had a working theory going on. Rittenhouse had for some reason given Connor Mason the money he needed to fund his project, Flynn then stole the time machine, Rittenhouse knew that Flynn held a grudge against them and would try to destroy them from the past, therefore, they assembled the team of Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus to go back in time to stop Flynn. That's why they were now working together so they could stop Flynn and save Rittenhouse. If Lucy was right then they were really helping Rittenhouse. The four of them had concluded that Rittenhouse was a larger threat then Flynn but if Lucy was right, by going back in time and stopping Flynn, they were actually Rittenhouse.

What Lucy had yet to figure out though, was why Rittenhouse had funded Connor Mason's project in the first place. If Rittenhouse did have eyes and ears everywhere then they would've known that creating that time machine was a threat to them. Maybe Rittenhouse funded the project so they could go back in time and fix some mistake they made...although, Rittenhouse had probably made many mistakes. Then again maybe Lucy was wrong, maybe Flynn was the bad guy, maybe Rittenhouse didn't know any of this was going to happen, maybe-

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked up at the sound of Agent Christopher's voice to see the concerned faces of Agent Christopher, Rufus, and Wyatt. She had gotten so swept away in her thoughts that she had completely forgotten that she wasn't eating alone. After Rufus had told Agent Christopher about Rittenhouse he had called Wyatt and Lucy and they had decided to meat up at Agent Christopher's house the next day to talk and eat breakfast. Lucy swallowed the piece of food in her mouth and answered.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

She saw Agent Christopher glance at the others then back at Lucy she opened her mouth but whatever she had been about to say was cut off by the sound of four phones going off at once. Without looking at their phones all four new immediately it was Connor Mason and all glanced at each other before slowly getting up and running towards the door...except for Lucy. Lucy didn't get up like the others did, instead she hesitated.

What if she was right? How could she get up and run out the doors with the others if she was helping Rittenhouse? Of course it had pretty much already been established that they _were_ working for Rittenhouse after Rufus told them what he knew, but it hadn't really hit her like this before. She had known but she hadn't really had the time to just sit down and think about it. While the others seemed like content to continue like this while the gathered more information about Rittenhouse Lucy wasn't. She wanted to know who she was working for and why. For all they knew this could be the mission that mattered, this mission could be the one where Rittenhouse wins and Flynn looses.

They could catch Flynn this time...but was that really what the right thing to do was? Was Flynn really their enemy? Wyatt seemed content to just keep shooting at the man but right now Lucy wondered if that was the right thing to do.

So Lucy didn't get up with the others, she remained sitting, she stared at her phone, and she didn't move.

"Lucy? You coming?"

That was Wyatt...Wyatt. That was another thing that Lucy needed to figure out. What was her relationship with Wyatt? That kiss had made interactions between them awkward but they had both agreed that it didn't mean anything...right?

Why was this so confusing?

She shook her head and put her phone away. Slowly she stood up and walked towards the door in a daze. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked at the owner of the hand she found Wyatt. She stared at him for a moment with a blank look on her face. He stared back with a concerned look.

"You alright?" he asked her in a small voice.

Lucy managed a small fake smile, "Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

"You two coming or what?"

Lucy turned to see Rufus getting into his car and she nodded, "Yeah we're coming."

Without another look at Wyatt she walked towards her car and got in. Gripping the wheel she slowly drove away trying to keep a calm composure as she drove to Mason Industries with Agent Christopher far ahead of her and the others close behind.

Later on Lucy would admit that as she drove to Mason Industries she had a feeling deep inside of her that this mission would be the mission that changed it all and later on that feeling would prove to be true...

 **I hope you liked this beginning. Basically this story is my version of tonight's episode (since it hasn't aired yet) and my version of the rest of the series. My main focus during this story will be Lucy but I in later chapters I may try to show the story from other characters point of view. Also whatever happens during tonight's episode will probably be ignored in this story.**

 **JustLove201**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided that I am going to be using some scenes from the Capture of Benedict Arnold because that episode was just amazing! I will be changing some of them to fit my story though. I hope you like this second chapter. Also, I don't own Timeless!**

Agent Christopher had beat them to Mason Industries by only a few minutes so Lucy was a bit surprised to walk into the building with the others and see Agent Christopher already ready for them. She stood in their usual meeting room with a file in her hands and Connor Mason at her side. Agent Christopher had her usual stoic look on her face and didn't seemed at all bothered by Connor's presence.

"Flynn's gone back to September 25, in the year 1780-"

Lucy cut her off already knowing the significance of that date, "During the Revolutionary War-"

"That was when Benedict Arnold became known as the biggest traitor in U.S. History."

All eyes turned to Wyatt who smiled a little, "Like I told you before, I know my war history."

Lucy, who was usually annoyed when she got cut off, simply smiled. She turned back to Agent Christopher and Connor Mason, "So Flynn's gone back to the discovery of possibly the biggest traitor in American history...why?"

She didn't expect an answer and she didn't get one.

Connor simply shrugged, "We don't know but I do know that every second we waist here is another second Flynn has to destroy the beginning of-of America so it's probably best that you three hurry."

Lucy exchanged a glance with the others and knew that they had noticed Connor's anxious behavior too. She left the room with the others and went down to grab the proper clothes they would need for this trip. Lucy smiled as she saw Jiya follow Rufus, probably to say good luck and kiss him. Lucy grabbed a blue dress and after getting dressed she re-grouped with the others. As they got into the time machine Lucy felt this bad feeling stirring inside of her like this trip wasn't going to end well but, just as she did back at Agent Christopher's house, she shook the feeling away.

The door to the time machine started to close and as soon as the door was completely closed Rufus started the lifeboat and took off.

* * *

Lucy swore that travelling in the lifeboat never got any easier even after all the missions they'd been on. She heard Wyatt groan and knew that it hadn't gotten any easier for him either. The team of three slowly made their way out of the lifeboat and into the woods of 1780.

Lucy walked silently with the others to the house of Benedict Arnold and as she looked around she felt the same feeling of amazement she got every time they went back in time. Lucy was standing in front of Benedict Arnold's house, the biggest traitor in American History, and it took her breath away.

"Don't move!"

In a second there was a group of Patriots surrounding the three with muskets pointed at them. The three put their hands up as the General stepped forward to address the group. The General had a scowl on his face but that's not what caught Lucy's attention or made her heart stop. What really caught Lucy's attention was that it wasn't just some General it was-

"General Washington." Lucy felt a small smile creep onto her lips, "Your excellency."

She felt both Wyatt and Rufus look at her but she didn't turn to them instead her eyes remained on the legend himself.

The General looked at Lucy, his eyes seemed to size her up, then he looked at the other two and addressed his soldiers, "Bring them inside."

Washington quickly walked inside of the house while the three shared a glance. Before any of them could say anything there were guns pressed up against their backs and a rough voice saying, "Move."

Lucy glanced at the others and then lead them inside the house. They were quickly ushered into a private room where they were left to wait for the General's orders on how to proceed.

Lucy saw Wyatt glance around the room as if looking for an escape while Rufus nervously paced the room. Lucy sat down on a nearby chair while her brain tried to process what was going on.

Wyatt, after finding easy way out, turned to Lucy and Rufus, "Where's Flynn."

Lucy shook her head, "There's no way of telling where he is right now, he could-"

"Be right here."

They all turned to see Flynn standing in the doorway with a gun in his hand. Lucy quickly turned to Wyatt only to see that he already had his own gun out and pointed at Flynn. Flynn had a look in his eyes that Lucy couldn't quite place but it wasn't a good luck.

"Put the gun down." Flynn told Wyatt, "I don't want to kill you...but I do need your help."

Wyatt didn't put the gun away, "Why would we help you?"

Flynn looked frustrated, "If you don't I have a man outside who will kill Washington if he hears even one gunshot. When Washington comes in her I need you to just agree to whatever I say."

"You wouldn't kill Washington!" Lucy had a feeling that he would but she couldn't allow him to.

Flynn glanced at her, "I killed Abraham Lincoln."

There was silence for a moment. Lucy turned to Wyatt desperate to save their first president, "Wyatt put the gun down."

Wyatt didn't budge.

Rufus took a cautious step forward, "Wyatt-"

The door handle turned and in stepped Washington along with some other men. Wyatt growled but quickly hid the gun from the General's view.

Washington, who didn't seem to notice anything bad going on, turned to the Wyatt, Rufus, and Lucy, "Are you who this man says you are."

Before the others could reply Lucy nodded, "We are."

Flynn stepped towards the General, "Can we please tell them about the mission?"

Wyatt glanced at the General and Flynn, "What mission?"

Lucy looked at Flynn who looked at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Lucy unconsciously took a step back getting that weird feeling in her stomach. She already knew this wasn't going to end well. It never did when Flynn was involved but this time...this time she knew it would be worse. Much worse.

 **The Capture of Benedict Arnold was a rather intense episode and I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. I want to thank the three people who reviewed my first chapter and I hope to see more comments on this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. :)**

 **JustLove201**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 of my story. Enjoy the chapter! I don't own Timeless.**

Flynn had apparently told the General that they were spies and that he, Flynn, was the Russian spy that George Washington trusted. The four of them stood around the dining room table in Benedict Arnold's house debating whether or not to help Flynn.

Lucy looked at Flynn, "What'd you do to the real Austen Roe."

"Killed him and hid him in a trench."

"Bastard."

It bothered Lucy that Flynn had just killed another part of history without caring but it bugged her more when Flynn shrugged it off as if was no big deal. Although, she did notice the slight twitch of his eye and the small tremble of his hand. Lucy desperately hoped that those were signs of regret and that maybe Flynn was feeling some regret for...well, for everything he did!

Wyatt spoke up with suspicion in his voice, "Why do you need us to help you? You've never needed us before."

Flynn's eyes trained in on Lucy, "I need Lucy. She knows everything about Arnold, she'll be able to help me find him." He looked towards Wyatt and Rufus, "As far as you two go, having another man that knows how to use a good would be nice and..." he looked at Rufus, "Your the third part of their team, Lucy won't do this without you."

Lucy stayed silent. It bugged her how he spoke as if he knew everything about her. She blamed the journal.

"Why would we help you?" Wyatt asked.

Flynn turned to him, "Because I can tell you who killed you wife."

Lucy saw Wyatt's tough exterior fall for a moment before returning.

"You couldn't possibly know that."

"But I can find out. Wyatt I may be thought of as a criminal but I still have friends in the right places." Flynn spoke quickly with desperation in his voice. He turned to Lucy, "If this goes right then you'll no longer have to follow me through history," He slowly looked at Rufus, "Help me and I'll hand over the keys to the Mothership. If this goes right there will be no more Rittenhouse."

Lucy looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Flynn held up a rolled piece of parchment, "They key from Bonnie and Clyde unlocked a rather interesting clock. Written by the great traitor himself, Benedict Arnold." He handed it to Lucy, "Read it."

"It's written in invisible ink." Lucy quickly scanned the page, "It talks about a Rittenhouse meeting...Are you saying that Benedict Arnold was a member of Rittenhouse?"

Flynn shook his head, "He wasn't just a member, he was a founder. This is the beginning of America but it's also the beginning of Rittenhouse, right now they're just starting to form."

"We can't talk about this." Rufus quickly broke in and spoke with a hushed voice.

Flynn scoffed, "Why not? If you help me kill Rittenhouse in the cradle right now then your stupid little recordings won't matter anymore."

Lucy saw Rufus' eyes widen, "How do you-?"

Flynn sighed and motioned towards Lucy, "Because she knows." He held up Lucy's journal, "Lucy, you know this is the right things to do! If you don't believe me then read it in your own words."

He tore a two pages out of the journal and held them out to Lucy. Lucy stared at him for a moment before hesitatingly taking the journal pages and reading them. Lucy tuned the others out as she quickly read over the pages of the journal...her journal. The one that she hadn't written yet but was apparently destined to write.

"Lucy."

She looked up at the sound of Flynn's voice. Lucy looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes, she knew he wasn't making any of this up. She turned to the others, she saw the confliction on Rufus' face while it looked like Wyatt had already made up his mind and Lucy...she wasn't sure what to do but all eyes were on her.

She already knew what Wyatt's answer was, she had known the moment Flynn had mentioned that he could find out who Jessica's killer was, and if she said yes as well then Rufus would most likely go along. He was probably considering it since that the end of Rittenhouse meant the end of the recordings. They were a team though, and if Lucy said no then they wouldn't help Flynn. The decision was up to her.

"History's going to change if we do this." Lucy carefully weighed her options.

"Maybe for the better." There was obvious pain in Wyatt's voice.

Rufus spoke up, "Or for the worse."

"Lucy," Flynn's voice was quiet, "Think about the good this could do. Yes, we'd be changing history but we'd be saving lives. Maybe even your sisters life. We can end this here and now." When Lucy didn't respond Flynn instead turned to the others hoping they could persuade Lucy, "Alright what about you guys?"

Wyatt was the first to answer, "I'm in."

Rufus turned the recorder over in his hands a few times before answering, "Yeah, I'm in."

Wyatt turned to Lucy, "Rufus and I want to do this...but we're a team. If you say no then we won't help him, we'll kill this bastard right now and be done with the whole thing."

Lucy heard Flynn mutter under his breath, "If this bastard doesn't kill you first."

Ever since she was a little girl she had been fascinated by history and she had been reluctant to join the team at first but she eventually saw that someone needed to protect History. Now, they were asking her to change history, the thing she loved, this wasn't an easy choice to make.

Lucy glanced at the other three people in the room. "It's not just America that could be affected by this, the _world_ will never be the same...but, I'm in."

 **I want to thank the two Guest who reviewed my story as well as Starstruck77, JLMischief, Anonymous, scarlet107234, Di, Little Red Cindy, and seelieprincess. I really do enjoy reading the reviews and I'm happy to know people enjoy this story.**

 **Also there is a Hamilton reference, I had to put it in there after reading seelieprincess' review. Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter. Tell me if you caught the Hamilton reference and if you like Hamilton then tell me what your favorite song is or tell me what you want to see in later chapters. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's chapter 4. I'm going to try to include some Wyatt/Lucy but I might not be able to go deep into it until later in the story. I don't own Timeless.**

Lucy knew she should have said no to helping Flynn. It would have made everything a lot easier if she had just said no, then General Cornwallis wouldn't be dead and neither would the other British soldiers. Flynn would probably kill Benedict Arnold too, after he was done interrogating him, but it seemed like Arnold wasn't going to be giving up any information. Flynn took out the letter that Arnold had written and started to read it out loud.

"Today I met some gentlemen with a great vision for America. Rittenhouse." Flynn looked at Benedict Arnold and then continued reading, "They're recruiting worthy men and have sought me out."

Arnold shook his head, "I didn't write that."

"And yet it's your handwriting." Flynn showed him the note.

Wyatt spoke up from where he was standing, "How could you betray Washington for Rittenhouse?"

Arnold was quiet for a moment, "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand." Lucy spoke up before she could stop herself. She glanced over at Flynn who looked at her for a minute before putting the note away and slowly backing up, allowing Lucy to take over. "I understand how you could betray the General, how you could betray your Country, for Rittenhouse."

Arnold scoffed, "You don't know a thing."

Lucy looked him in the eyes, "I know that you gave up every cent you had for the Patriot Cause, that you fought even when your horse was shot out from under you, and when your leg got shattered by a musket ball you kept fighting. I know that you wanted to be promoted to Major General, and you deserved it, but Congress just passed you over and Washington didn't do a thing to help you. Did he?"

Arnold said nothing. All four men in the room had their eyes on Lucy, listening intently to her and waiting for her next words. Arnold had a crazed look in his eyes and looked about ready to snap.

Lucy sighed, "Washington didn't help you, so you decided to betray him. I understand that, I do, but what I don't understand is _why?_ Why did you betray him? Because of pride?"

"I didn't betray him," Arnold snapped at her, "He betrayed me! They didn't give me the promotion I rightly deserved and he should've stuck up for me, but instead he abandoned me. Rittenhouse won't abandon me though, he'll give me the future I deserve."

Everyone, minus Arnold, froze at the man's words. Lucy looked at Wyatt then turned tp Flynn, who looked just as confused as they were.

Rufus walked away from the window and looked towards Arnold, "Wait, Rittenhouse is a he? It's just one person?"

Arnold nodded, looking a bit confused himself, "He has more followers everyday but the man your looking for is David Rittenhouse."

Flynn stepped towards Arnold, "Take us to him."

Arnold scoffed, "A negro and a woman? He'd have him in the fields and her in his bed."

Lucy rolled her eyes at that, one of her least favorite part of history was the treatment of women. Lucy frowned a bit when she heard what sounded like a low growl coming from Wyatt. When she looked at him she saw Wyatt glaring at Arnold. She shrugged it off and tried to ignore the warm feeling in her stomach that spread when she thought of how protective Wyatt was of...his friends.

She tuned back into reality and caught the last part of what Flynn was saying to Arnold.

"...the things we all do for those we love."

Lucy glanced at the others who were looking a bit nervous. Lucy felt something in her stomach but it wasn't warmth, instead she felt the same feeling of dread that she'd been feeling since the beginning of this trip.

* * *

Eventually Arnold had agreed to bring them to David Rittenhouse. They were riding in the carriage on their way to Rittenhouse when Flynn stopped, saying that the horses needed water. Arnold and Rufus walked off but Lucy wasn't really paying attention to them. She had her eyes on Flynn and Wyatt. Wyatt sat next to her while Flynn collected the water.

Wyatt glanced at her then slowly got out of the carriage with a distracted look on his face. Lucy watched him with a small frown.

"Where are you going?"

Wyatt looked back at her and gave her a half-hearted smirk, "You worried about me?"

Lucy tried not to blush, "I just..."

He gave a small laugh but Lucy saw the pained look in his eyes, "Don't worry I'm just going for a small walk to clear my head."

Lucy watched Wyatt walk away until he was out of her line of sight. She sighed and sat in the carriage as Flynn came back with the water for the horses. She stayed in the carriage for a few seconds before deciding to get out of the carriage. Lucy carefully made her way down to the ground and watched Flynn. Lucy gave a small smile as she watched Flynn with the horses. It was amazing how he could go from being this killer, destroying history, to being this gentle man who was good with horses.

"So, you're good with horses?"

Flynn glanced over at her as he gave the horses their water, "I wanted to be a cowboy when I was younger."

Lucy gave a dry laugh, "That worked out."

Flynn smiled sadly, "Yeah..." He put the bucket down and smirked at her, "You know, the journal did say we were going to work together."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Don't push it."

Flynn smiled and put his hands up in mock surrender, "Alright."

"So if we really do this, take out Rittenhouse, will you go back to your family?"

"I will," Flynn sighed, "For a while, then I'll say goodbye and never look back."

Lucy froze, "After all we've been through, you'd just walk away?"

Flynn nodded, "Lucy...I've done things, bad things, that I can't bring back to my family. I've become something that I wasn't before. I've become a monster...you know that. How could I be a good husband or father after everything I've done?"

Lucy didn't answer. She'd seen that crazed look in his eyes on more then one occasion and knew he probably wouldn't be the most stable husband or father after this, but she did feel a little sorry for him. Lucy looked at him, "Then why are you doing this?"

Flynn sighed, "To get rid of Rittenhouse. To save lives. They're bad people, worse then me, and somebody needs to stop them. I love my wife and my daughter and I want them to be alive, even though I plan on leaving them, they deserve to be alive. It's my fault they're dead...they didn't deserve to die."

Lucy nodded and for a few moments she and Flynn stood in silence, not an awkward silence but not a comfortable one either. Wyatt returned as soon as Flynn finished with the horses. He climbed back into the carriage and Lucy was quick to follow him.

"How was your walk?"

Wyatt smiled a bit at her, "Helpful." He glanced at Flynn with an unreadable look on his face, "What'd you two talk about while I was gone?"

"Just...some stuff." Lucy didn't feel right telling Flynn's story to Wyatt.

He stared at her for a moment, "Uh-huh." He paused then continued with a hesitant look on his face, "Lucy I-"

He was cut off by Arnold, as he and Rufus returned, "We should get going."

Flynn nodded and jumped back into the carriage next to Arnold. As soon as everyone was on he took the reigns and got the horses to start walking again. Nobody in the carriage spoke for a while, until Lucy remembered that Wyatt had been about to say something to her before Rufus and Arnold came back.

"Wyatt, what were you saying before?"

"Hmm?" he turned to her, "Oh, uh," Lucy saw Wyatt glance at the others in the carriage before his eyes trailed back to her, "It can wait."

"You sure?"

Wyatt nodded though he didn't look so sure, "Yeah...I'm sure."

"Alright." Lucy didn't push the subject although, she wished she had.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you guys liked it! I've been thinking about writing a Lucy/Wyatt Christmas story so tell me what you guys think. Special thanks to two Guests, Starstruck77, rebeccas1016, little red cindy, Anonymous, Di, and tefla. Thank you tefla for pointing out those mistakes in the last chapter I'll go over it and try to fix it. :) Tell me what you guys though about this chapter, I love feedback. The next chapter will be the ending to the episode and then the 6th chapter will be my continuation of the series.**

 **JustLove201**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little shorter then the other chapters but I hope you like it anyway. It's a bit rushed. I don't own Timeless.**

Lucy sat next to John Rittenhouse feeling a little bad for the kid. It was obvious that everything he was telling her was from his father's mind not his own. These were thoughts that had been drilled into him by his father. She glanced at the others and saw this unreadable look in his face. Before she could find out what it was though, David Rittenhouse entered the room. John stood and greeted his father.

What happened next seemed to happen too fast to comprehend. David Rittenhouse figured out they were there to kill him so he killed Benedict and Arnold and ordered for Flynn and Wyatt to be killed. H told one of his men to bring Lucy to his room. Lucy panicked and tried to fight against the man but he was strong and carried her easily out of the room. They made it half-way until Lucy finally managed to free herself from their hold. She managed to knock both of the men out, she couldn't kill them, and raced back to where the others were. Through panicked eyes she saw the men lying on the ground with Flynn and Wyatt standing above them, both had guns in their hands. Rufus had rejoined them with a bayonet in his hands. Standing backed up against the wall was the man himself, David Rittenhouse, although his son was no where to be seen.

Lucy stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. All the people still alive in the room seemed to be in some kind of daze but Flynn seemed to quickly snap out of his daze. It happened in a matter of seconds...David Rittenhouse was dead, but there were others out there. Flynn only seemed concerned about one of them, John Rittenhouse.

Lucy saw that crazed look in Flynn's eyes again and tried to stop him as he walked out of the room in search of John but Flynn was faster then she was. He walked out and tried to look them inside. With Wyatt and Rufus' help though, she managed to open the door.

"You guys go after Flynn and I'll look for the boy." She didn't wait for a reply and ran to look for John Rittenhouse while the others searched for Flynn.

She ran in a random direction her mind still buzzing from all that had just happened. It took a few minutes but she managed to find John being cornered by a crazed Flynn. She watched in horror as John begged for Flynn to spare his life and was about to call out when Flynn stopped himself. Lucy felt relief for a minute until she realized Flynn wasn't planning on sparing the boy's life so she ran in front of the boy before Flynn turned back around.

"Lucy." Flynn growled as he turned and saw her.

"You can't do this!" Lucy put her arms out in front of John. She tried not to look nervous but her voice showed how nervous she really was.

Flynn put his raised gun down for a moment making it clear that he didn't want to shoot her, "That boy is going to do terrible things when he grows up, someone has to stop him before that happens."

"Flynn-" Lucy was cut off by him.

"No! You agreed to help me get rid of Rittenhouse so move!"

Lucy saw the sweat forming on his face, saw the tremble to his hands, and saw the crazed look in his eyes. She glanced nervously around before answering, "No!"

Flynn growled, "You heard him, he has the same beliefs as his father! He'll be a monster just like his father!"

Lucy heard something rustle behind her but didn't turn around, "You don't know that. People change...you can change. Flynn, you said you couldn't go back to your family after everything you've done, but you can. You have a decision to make right now! You can change right now, you can become a better man for your family."

She saw the confliction in his eyes but it didn't last long. He seemed to make up his mind after only a minute. Flynn tightened his grip on the gun and walked towards Lucy who held her hands out in front of her and pleaded for him to stop. He didn't listen to her and instead pushed her out of the way only to find that John had already escaped.

"Where is he?" Flynn looked around and then grabbed Lucy with a growl, "Come with me."

"No, please stop!" Lucy cried and struggled against his grip.

She called out for Wyatt and Rufus but Flynn pushed her onto the mothership before the could rescue her. She cried silently as the door to the time machine closed and a second later they were taking off back to the present.

She cried and yelled at Flynn but he ignored her. Lucy Preston hated this, she longed for Wyatt and Rufus and wondered silently if they would be able to save her. She wanted Wyatt, she wanted him to save her from Flynn. Lucy glared at Flynn and struggled against his grip as he dragged her out of the time machine.

"Let me go!"

Flynn said nothing and instead shoved her into a chair. Flynn stared at her for a moment with regret in his eyes then took a deep breath and slowly raised his gun towards her head.

Lucy's eyes widened in fear, "No!"

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed but I kind of just wanted to finish up the episode. So after reading MsFall85's review I decided that the next chapter would be in Wyatt's POV. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed my last chapter 3 Guests, equine02, Starstruck77, Anonymous, little red cindy, seelieprincess, MsFall85, tefla, Di, Theobsessiongirl, heyemily101, scarlet107234, and BlueSky. I am going to be writing a short Wyatt/Lucy Christmas story so look out for that. Next chapter should be up soon. :)**

 **JustLove201**


	6. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**Sorry I know this isn't an update but I have an important question to ask you guys. Do you guys think that the death of Rittenhouse will affect the future or do you think things will remain relatively the same? I mean I know David Rittenhouse was the founder of Rittenhouse and his death would probably affect things a little but let's remember that he has a son that believes everything he did. Also Rittenhouse had, according to Arnold, "more followers every day" so there were obviously a lot of people out there with the same beliefs as David Rittenhouse, therefore, they would be able to carry on his dream even after his death.**

 **So do you think that David Rittenhouse's death meant the end of Rittenhouse? In my next few chapters should Flynn's family still be alive? Should Wyatt's wife be alive (if she was I'd probably make it so that he still somehow ends up with Lucy)? Would Lucy's father still be a part of Rittenhouse? Would Lucy even exist?**

 **Also what do you guys think about Lucy's mother? Was she somehow involved with Rittenhouse?**

 **Tell me what you guys think. You don't have to answer all those question they're just something to think about. I do want you to respond to the first question though because your answers might affect what happens next in my story. Depending on the amount of responses within the next few hours the new chapter will either be up tomorrow or today.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! I don't own Timeless.**

Wyatt glanced at Rufus as Lucy ran off in the other direction to look for John. He hesitated as a bad feeling settled in his stomach but he tried to ignore it. He turned to Rufus and gestured in the opposite direction of Lucy, "Come on."

Rufus nodded and followed Wyatt. They searched for Flynn in silence for a while until Rufus broke the silence.

"Do you think this is gonna change anything?" Rufus asked with worry in his voice, "Killing Rittenhouse?"

Wyatt shrugged, "We won't know until we go back to the present."

"And if it doesn't change anything?"

Wyatt knew Rufus was worried about his family, Wyatt sighed, "I don't know. I guess we keep chasing Flynn though time until we kill him."

Rufus didn't say anything instead he took out the recording device, "What's going to happen if we don't change anything?"

Wyatt didn't answer for a moment, "It'll be fine." But he didn't believe himself and neither did Rufus.

They kept searching for Flynn, neither said a thing after that. He didn't know how much later it was, probably only a few minutes, when he heard the scream. Not just any scream though, it was Lucy and she was saying his name. Wyatt's heart stopped.

 _"Rufus!"_

Another scream except this time it was Rufus' name being yelled. Wyatt and Rufus shared a look before running off in the direction of Lucy. They ran as fast as the could.

"Lucy!" Wyatt yelled to get her attention.

 _"Wyatt!"_

The scream was closer this time but they would never catch up to her and Wyatt knew it. They kept running though, they only stopped when Flynn and Lucy were in sight. Flynn was dragging Lucy by the arm towards the mothership and Lucy was yelling at them trying to resist Flynn but it wasn't working, Flynn was too strong. Wyatt and Rufus ran forward again but they were too late.

"Dammit!" Wyatt cursed under his breath as the mothership took off with Lucy inside of it, "That bastard!"

Rufus glanced nervously at Wyatt, "What do we do now?"

Wyatt glared at the spot where the mothership had disappeared, "We go home and get Lucy back."

"How?"

"I don't know!" Wyatt snapped at Rufus then sighed, "I don't know."

Rufus put an awkward hand on Wyatt's shoulder which Wyatt just shrugged off. The two walked in silence back to the lifeboat, neither man spoke until they were back in the present with Agent Christopher in front of them.

"Where's Lucy?"

The room was silent. Rufus and Wyatt glanced at each other but neither spoke. Agent Christopher, Connor Mason, and Jiya stared at the two men in concern.

"Rufus?" Jiya asked with concern in her voice.

Rufus opened his mouth to answer but Wyatt cut him off, "She's gone. Flynn got to her before we could stop him. He took her with him in the mothership and now...we don't know where she is." Wyatt growled in frustration and walked off before more questions were asked.

He could hear the others asking Rufus questions and Rufus giving them short answers then Rufus was at Wyatt's side. Wyatt ignored him. Both men went their separate ways to return the clothes and get dressed into their regular clothes. Wyatt placed the clothes back and then sat on a nearby chair silently thinking about the mission. Rufus joined him a moment later.

Wyatt looked at Rufus, "Nothing seems to have changed."

Rufus shook his head nervously, "No."

"Did you give Connor the recordings?"

Rufus bit his lip nervously and nodded, "Wyatt...my family. Those recordings..."

Wyatt gently patted the other mans shoulder not saying anything just trying to give the other man some comfort. They sat in silence for a while until Wyatt spoke up again.

"The man, Rittenhouse, he looked older then I though he would be, so he was probably about to die anyway. What we just did probably didn't affect a thing. He said their were others, many others, he had more followers then Flynn anticipated."

Rufus nodded, "And now they'll hear those recordings and we'll both end up dead, so will my family. My mother and my brother."

Wyatt sighed, "If Flynn doesn't kill Lucy, Rittenhouse will...along with us."

Rufus looked up, "Flynn wouldn't kill Lucy...would he?"

Wyatt shrugged, "The man's insane. We don't know what he's capable of."

Wyatt bit his lip hoping that he was wrong about Flynn, hoping that Flynn wouldn't kill Lucy. On the outside he tried to keep a calm composure but on the inside he was scared. He was mainly worried about Lucy. He felt guilty for letting her go off by herself and for letting Flynn get to her but mainly he felt guilty for agreeing to help Flynn just for some revenge. Wyatt had loved Jessica with all his heart but his love had blinded him into making a stupid decision and helping Flynn if he had just said no then none of them would be in this mess.

Rufus' family wouldn't be in jeopardy and Lucy would still be here with them not...wherever Flynn had taken her. Now Rufus' family might get killed by Rittenhouse and Lucy was probably being tortured or something with Flynn. He had no more information about his wife's killer then he did at the start of this mission. Nothing had gone right and he blamed himself for this. Wyatt Logan blamed himself for everything that had happened today.

He had just wanted his wife by his side again, to find someway to go back in time and kill the bastard who killed his wife. Even though he couldn't go back to a time where he already existed, he'd of found away. Wyatt had just wanted Jessica by his side but right now they only person he wanted by his side was...

Lucy.

 **That was probably my last update for now. There's a slight chance that I might update one more time but I'll probably end up updating again after Christmas. I hope you guys liked this chapter from Wyatt's POV. The next one will be in Lucy's again. Thank you so much to bethylark for telling me about that online interview. Also thank you to a Guest, xorah, tefla, little red cindy, Anonymous, Theobsessiongirl, Di, BlueSky, solshadesgirl, and for reviewing chapter 5 and also thanks to pinkgirl16 for the review on my authors note. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or whatever you prefer, to all of you fantastic guys!**

 **JustLove201**


	8. Chapter 7

**First of all I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas (if you celebrate Christmas). I know I said that I would post a Lucy/Wyatt Christmas story but I got a little busy. I'll try to post one soon either one for the new year or just a random one-shot. Anyway, I don't own Timeless and enjoy the chapter!**

Lucy watched in horror as the gun in Flynn's trembling hands was raised to her head. Her breathing and heart rate sped up and she begged for Flynn to stop but she knew that he wouldn't stop. She knew because she saw that crazed look in his eyes. These trips to the past had been making her life confusing and it looked as though they were also doing some mental damage to Flynn.

His fingers were on the trigger and it looked as though he was trying to get his hands to stay steady. Lucy closed her eyes waiting him to pull the trigger but he never did. Instead she heard his rough voice talking to somebody behind her.

"You said this would work." Flynn's voice was shaky and full of anger.

"I said it _might_ work." Came the reply from behind Lucy.

Slowly Lucy opened her eyes to find the gun pointed not at her head but just above it, aimed at the man behind her rather then at Lucy. She hesitatingly turned in the chair to see who was behind her. Anthony. Rufus' friend who was helping Flynn. The man looked the same as when Lucy had seen him on the security camera's on the night of their first mission. God that first mission felt as though it had been ages ago when in reality it had been...a few weeks...maybe a month? Honestly, Lucy had lost track of time. Time...what a dangerous thing to mess with.

"There was no guarantee that it would work just that it might've...and it didn't."

Lucy could see the sweat on Anthony's face, hear the strain in his voice, see the tremble of his hands, and of course the panicked look in his eye. Of course the gun aimed at the man's heart was of course a factor in the way he trembled and panicked but Lucy had a feeling it wasn't just the gun that made Anthony nervous, it was more then that. It was these trips to the past, they were taking a toll on all of them even Flynn and his men.

For Lucy they were changing the past not only her life was being affected, it was the whole country's past that was being affected and the thought that other people could be loosing members of their family that they didn't even remember existed was driving her insane. There were other people out there who could be loosing siblings, loosing children, and on top of that maybe they were now engaged to somebody that they'd never known before! It was all too much for Lucy.

"You told me if we could kill Rittenhouse in the cradle it would be the end of Rittenhouse. You know Anthony, you've been telling me a lot of things that haven't been true. If I didn't need you to pilot that damn machine I'd kill you right now, but..." Flynn sighed and slowly lowered his gun, "I do need you which means I won't kill you...at least not right now."

Lucy watched as Flynn threw the gun onto a nearby table and walked off to the other side of the warehouse. Lucy slowly stood up and looked at Anthony.

"Why are you helping him?"

Anthony didn't answer for a while instead he stared at something behind Lucy. She was about to repeat her question when he finally spoke up.

"Because he says that he can stop Rittenhouse." Anthony sighed and finally looked at Lucy, "They're doing bad things Lucy, getting away with it because only a few people know of their existence and the people who do know they exist are too scared to do anything...except for a few."

Lucy glanced behind her in the direction that Flynn had left, "You and Flynn?"

Anthony nodded, "We've managed to recruit some others but most have been killed during our...trips to the past."

Lucy tried to ignore the guilt she felt when he said that, Wyatt had been the cause of some of those deaths, "Is Rittenhouse really that bad?"

She already knew the answer so it came as no surprise to her when Anthony merely nodded. Of course by now she knew they were bad but it had just been so confusing for a while. Her life had been okay until she had been recruited for this.

"Lucy." Anthony spoke quietly, "He believes that you're meant to help us, whether by force or by choice. Which means..."

He trailed off but Lucy knew what he meant, "I'm not going to be leaving this warehouse anytime soon...am I?"

Again Lucy already knew the answer but she still felt that feeling of dread rise in her stomach when Anthony nodded. She sighed and sat down on the chair she had been sitting in before. Lucy looked down at her clothes and realized she was still in the dress from the last mission.

"Well," She stood once more and turned to Anthony, "If I'm going to be helping you guys then I am not staying in this dress."

Anthony gave a small bland smile, "We've already got that covered."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Come with me."

Anthony started to walk away leaving Lucy to either stand there with a confused look on her face or follow. She chose the latter.

 _This should be fun._

 **Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. I know I haven't updated in a while but that was mainly because of the holidays so my updates should start becoming somewhat regular again. I can't wait until the show returns, only 18 more days! Thank you to Anonymous, mmelody6, Di, and for reviewing my last chapter. :) Can't wait to see what you guys thought of this chapter.**

 **JustLove201**


End file.
